Mini SMG
|manufacturer = Hawk & Little (GTA Online) |sold in = Stonewall J's (GTA Vice City Stories) Ammu-Nation (GTA Online) |price = $360 (GTA Vice City Stories) $270 (Phil's Shooting Range discount & Purchased in Stonewall J's) $8,900 (GTA Online) |unlock = Soldier (GTA Vice City Stories) Installing the Bikers update (GTA Online) |related = Tec-9 |origin = Czech (GTA Vice City Stories) U.S.A (GTA Online) |caliber = 9mm (GTA Online) |firemode = Fully-Automatic |reticle = Generic (GTA Vice City Stories) Machine Gun (GTA Online) |anim = Colt45 (GTA Vice City Stories) Gun Small (GTA Online) |flags = |filename = |spawnmap = Yes (GTA Vice City Stories) No (GTA Online) |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Mini SMG (referred to as "Scorpion" in the 3D Universe) is a submachine gun featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update. It is manufactured by Hawk & Little in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' The weapon is modeled after the submachine gun, complete with a folding stock and uses 50-round magazines (an odd amount, considering the size of the magazine, which is more suitable to be a 10 or 20-round one). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The weapon in Grand Theft Auto Online is based more on a Škorpion Vz. 82, as evidenced by the straight magazine and 9mm chambering. The magazine capacity, however, has been significantly reduced, with only 20 rounds per magazine (though it has access to a 30-round extended magazine). Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' The Scorpion replaces the Tec-9 from previous games, since it is also a small machine pistol with 50 rounds per magazine, making it a great choice of weapon for rampages or challenges within a time limit. The Scorpion has a lower fire rate compared to other similar weapons in the series. GTA Vice City Stories Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Mini SMG has one of the fastest rates of fire (with the exception of the Minigun), at about 650 rounds per minute. However, its low damage per shot (barely above that of the SMG) means its damage per second are behind that of the AP Pistol (+5%), with a similar spread. The other SMGs usable in vehicles, while less powerful (-9% for the Machine Pistol, -28% for the SMG) retain a better accuracy when holding down the trigger. Its ammo capacity of 20 rounds may set the weapon over other fast-firing weapons with smaller capacity, but still requires frequent reloads during combat situations, partially due to the rate of fire. With the extended magazine, the weapon is set on par with most weapons with the same amount of rounds in a default or extended magazine, also making reloads slightly less frequent. In conclusion, the Mini SMG is best suited for quick attacks and short to mid range engagements, but the low damage and accuracy means it is unsuitable for mid to long range engagements, especially against targets with full-size SMGs and assault rifles. GTA Online Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.092 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 20 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 650 RPM |observed_ammo = 20-round standard magazine 30-round standard magazine (Extended clip) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = MiniSMG-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery In-game model Scorpion-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. MiniSMG-GTAO-SocialClub.png|The Mini SMG on Rockstar Games Social Club (Grand Theft Auto Online). HUD icons Scorpion-GTAVCS-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. MiniSMG-GTAO-HUDIcon.png|''Grand Theft Auto Online''. First-Person View MiniSMG-GTAO-Holding.jpg|Holding MiniSMG-GTAO-Aiming.jpg|Aiming MiniSMG-GTAO-IronSights.jpg|Down the sights MiniSMG-GTAO-Reloading.jpg|Reloading Weapon Tints MiniSMG-GTAO-DefaultTint.png|Black/Default MiniSMG-GTAO-ArmyTint.png|Army MiniSMG-GTAO-GreenTint.png|Green MiniSMG-GTAO-OrangeTint.png|Orange MiniSMG-GTAO-LSPDTint.png|LSPD MiniSMG-GTAO-PinkTint.png|Pink MiniSMG-GTAO-GoldTint.png|Gold MiniSMG-GTAO-PlatinumTint.png|Platinum Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *At the Escobar International Airport near a yellow ramp and close to a hangar at the south. *Can be bought from Stonewall J's, for $270. *Available at each safehouses after bursting twenty red balloons. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation for $8,900. Navigation }} de:Scorpion es:Scorpion pl:Scorpion Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Weapons in GTA Online Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Submachine guns Category:Machine Pistols